


A Funny Thing Happened On Thor's Way To Midgard

by romvnxvas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romvnxvas/pseuds/romvnxvas
Summary: He likes to think it's because of them that he doesn't see her; but the truth is that he's exhausted, worried about Jane Foster, the Aether, about how to escape these shadows and, most of all, he still has Loki's green eyes burned into his own, asking for forgiveness.So he doesn't notice when she steps out of a patch of bright light, skin so pale and contrasting against the dark mountains that he thought she was a part of the sunlight as well. He does notice when she steps towards him and Jane, making to follow them into the cave.





	A Funny Thing Happened On Thor's Way To Midgard

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me cope with infinity war by ignoring it completely

 

 Svartalfheim was, indeed, an obscure realm. Thor didn't knew if the odd rays of light that glowed through certain angles was a natural phenomenon or if it was caused because of the past (and brutal) battles. They're odd and rare enough that it blinds him, too bright against the shadows that inhabit every corner of every rock.

 

 He likes to think it's because of them that he doesn't see her; but the truth is that he's exhausted, worried about Jane Foster, the Aether, about how to escape these shadows and, most of all, he still has Loki's green eyes burned into his own, asking for forgiveness.

 

 So he doesn't notice when she steps out of a patch of bright light, skin so pale and contrasting against the dark mountains that he thought she was a part of the sunlight as well. He does notice when she steps towards him and Jane, making to follow them into the cave.

 

 She raises her hands, five foot apart from them and his hammer. He growls, and she slowly takes off the odd mask.

 

 The elf's voice is the same raspy growl of them all, although the lilt of it is a pitch higher. Thor then realizes it's a female, the first one he's ever seen. She speaks, lowly, and both Thor and Jane frown at her. The elf crisps her pale lips and looks at the scientist, bright blue eyes a stone.

 

 "I offer my help."

 

 Thor flips his hammer just as Jane stares at him, stunned. "No."

 

 A beat passes. The elf drops her hands and steps closer, stopping short when thunder echoes faraway. She tilts her head, and Thor has a bit of vertigo from how much the motion reminds him of Loki.

 

 "Malakith is a fool. This one was not the only to notice."

 

 "Then where's the rest?"

 

 The elf focus on Jane (who immediately regretted speaking) again, and Thor is still gripping his hammer.

 

 "Dead."

 

 The Asgardian growls, stepping closer to the human. He's about to speak up when a song echoes through the cave. Both stare at her, and she's frowning until her face lights up and she takes the tiny device Thor never really understood, running around. 

 

 He hears about a Richard, and Jane is picking up keys and an odd, colored square from the ground. Thor sees shoes, and frowns.

 

 "These humans are strange, are they not?"

 

 He spins, grabs the elf who sneaked up on them; Jane Foster grips his arm and pulls, and then there's nothing.

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 She's locked up in the back of the small red vehicle, staring straight ahead, and Jane's prodigy is staring at her with an open mouth.

 

 "Holy shit," she says, for the sixth time, "that's a fucking elf!" She gasps, then, staring at Jane and Thor, whispering, "Was Tolkien an alien?!"

 

 The Asgardian ignores her, as he always did, and tells Jane and Selvig everything he knows. Selvig, standing at the underground parking lot in his underpants and socks, rambles. Jane joins in, and Thor starts to understand what is happening.

 

 Then the elf speaks up.

 

 "You chose well, Mighty Thor Odison. The humans are very intelligent." He turns, along everyone, and she meets his eyes halfway. "I am here to ensure they stay alive and help their people."

 

 A beat. Jane shuffles, whispering to her god. "Maybe we should at least let her speak?"

 

 "Jane, no."

 

 "Thor, everytime she spoke it was to say she wanted to help. Let's at _least_ hear her, yes?"

 

 The Asgardian grips his hammer tighter, striding over to the vehicle. 

 

 "Speak, foul creature."

 

 She doesn't smile. Or move, by any means.

 

 "The Dark Elves are but tools of the universe. We are to bring annihilation, yes, but this universe is but a child, barely growing into its rebellious ages."

 

 "Dude. What?"

 

 The elf almost sighs. "Your earth spins around the solar star, does it not?" Everyone nods: Thor takes a step back when the creature raises her hands into fists. "The universe is spinning, just like your earth, your Asgard. Ages come and go. Species are no more, others thrive, in and out of your system." Her hands circle one another, the scientists enraptured, "When your universe concludes a full spin, we are to wipe out all of it, so it can be habitated by another beings." Her hands drops, and she turns once again to stare at them all. "We were made to be the weapons of the universe."

 

 Thor bristles. "My father– Malakith is –"

 

 "Malakith is a fool." Her eyes harden, and it's the first emotion Thor sees cross the elf, "Your universe is still but a child. Not ready to be harvested and emptied. He grew relentless, vying for power and an empty seat that was not his by heritage."

 

 She raises her eyebrows, lips quirking slightly. "You are familiar witg tge concept, are you not?"

 

 Darcy screams when the red door is ripped off and thrown away. The elf is in Thor's clutches, but Selvig runs and pushes him.

 

 "If what you're saying is true, it's, it's amazing, do you guys understand – the Big Bang is real, and, and – who controls you? Who tells you it's the time?"

 

 The elf shrugs. "I do not know. The universe is still to live about a trillionth of years by each world, and I would not be alive to see it be done."

 

 "Dude, hold on!" Darcy squeals, "Are you a goddamn Reaper?!" Selvig frowns, and Jane rolls her eyes."

 

 "Darcy she's not a video-game character."

 

 "Wait," she gasps, "does that make Captain America, Commander Shepard?! Oh my God!"

 

 "Just," Jane shakes her head, looking at Thor and the elf, "ignore her."

 

 Thor huffs. He stares at the elf, and flexes his jaw. "What is your name?"

 

 She blinks. "Bothik."

 

 "Bothik. If what you say is true –"

 

 "I do not lie, Son of Odin. It is not of my nature."

 

 Thor pauses. "Then help us. How do we stop your King?"

 

 Bothik smiles.


End file.
